What If
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: What if the slushy had hit its intended target? I know it's been done before, but I've had it written since just after 'Michael' aired, but only got around to typing it now. Spoilers for 'Michael'


What if…

**I know it's been done, but I've had this written since 'Michael' and I just hadn't typed it until now**

He was too late. He had seen the slushy and tried to jump in front of it, but he was too late. The slushy hit its intended target. Blaine saw Kurt fall to the ground, his hands pushing against his eyes. He dropped down next to Kurt, hearing him cry out in pain.

"Shh, its okay, I've got you," he whispered, trying to figure out how to help, as Finn dropped down on Kurt's other side.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Finn asked, "He's never been this hurt by a slushy before." Sebastian just smirked, watching the scene play out before him.

"Kurt? Baby, can you let me see your eyes?" Blaine asked gently, lifting Kurt into a sitting position.

"Blaine, it hurts," he whimpered, his hands over his eyes.

"I know Love, but you've got to let me see them so I can help," Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's sides, "Please Baby?" Kurt slowly lowered his hands; he could feel the eyes of his friends, watching him for a reaction. When he pulled his hands away Blaine saw that that skin around his eyes was red and irritated.

"That's good Love, now just open them slowly for me," Blaine encouraged. Kurt let his eyes flicker open for a second before he closed them again, crying out at the sudden pain that had ripped through them.

"Blaine I can't see!" he cried and Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"What the hell dude?" Finn said angrily, "What did you do to him?" The rest of the Warblers were looking scared for their friend, obviously they hadn't known the whole plan. Sebastian however, looked unconcerned, almost relaxed.

"I only did what I'm sure many others have wanted to do for a long time," he said, "He had it coming to him." The New Directions all started talking at once, angry about what had been done and about what had just been said.

"Had it coming to him?" Blaine said, his voice rising above the others, "Why? Because you wouldn't back off and leave us alone? There is seriously something wrong with you if you think he, or anyone else, deserved this." Blaine stood slowly, helping Kurt to his feet.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," he said to the New Directions and then, with Finn's help, led the trembling boy to his car. He heard the rest of the club, particularly Santana, shouting things at the Warblers. But none of that mattered to Blaine. All that mattered was that he take care of the scared boy in his arms. The ride to the hospital was tense. Blaine kept Kurt wrapped in his arms, trying to keep him calm while at the same time he just wanted to scream. He was thankful that Finn had no objection to speeding because right now all he wanted was for them to get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"It hurts," Kurt whimpered, clutching at Blaine's shirt.

"I know Baby, I know. We're almost there I promise," Blaine said soothingly.

"Blaine," Kurt cried, tears streaming down his face, "Please, make it stop." He buried his face in Blaine's chest and the shorter boy's heart broke.

"I wish I could sweetheart, I really wish I could," he said, "I promise you I'll take care of you. As soon as we get to the hospital the doctors will make it stop."

"Stay with me," Kurt mumbled, "At the hospital. Stay with me."

"I will Kurt, I promise I will," he assured his boyfriend. They finally reached the hospital and Finn parked quickly before they all got out. The nurse at the front desk told them to take a seat and fill out some forms and they would call him.

"Umm, Blaine?" Finn said, scanning the forms.

"Yeah Finn?"

"I don't know all this stuff," Finn said and Blaine looked at him incredulously, "I mean – I know some of it, but now like, his height and weight and stuff."

"Alright, just tell me which questions you don't know," Blaine sighed.

"Kay, height, weight, allergies, last flu shot…" The questions went on and on until a nurse finally called Kurt's name. Blaine helped him stand and went to walk him inside, but the nurse stopped him.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"I'm his boyfriend," Blaine told her.

"I'm sorry, but it's only family that can come with him," she said.

"Please," Blaine begged, "I promised I'd stay with him."

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't allow it," She put her hand on Kurt's arm to try and lead him away, but Kurt clung to Blaine.

"No, please," he said as tears streamed down his face again, "Please, I hate hospitals. I don't want to be alone."

"It's okay Love, you're not gonna be alone," Blaine assured him and Finn stepped forward, putting a hand on Kurt's back.

"Yeah dude, I'll be with you the whole time," Finn said.

"Are you family?" she asked skeptically.

"I'm his brother," Finn informed her before turned back to Kurt, "As soon as our parents get here you know they'll bring Blaine in with them." Kurt nodded and with one last reassuring hug from Blaine, he allowed himself to be led down the hall and to an exam room.

"The doctor will be right in," she told Kurt and Finn, "Kurt, sit tight while I go call your parents." Kurt sat on the exam table, his eyes still squeezed tightly shut.

"Finn?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yeah dude?"

"I'm scared," Kurt whispered, and Finn knew how hard it as for Kurt to admit that.

"I know you are dude, but it's gonna be okay," Finn tried to reassure the smaller boy, but didn't know how much good it did when Kurt just nodded sullenly.

"Hello there Mr. Hummel," the doctor said as he walked in, "So you're having an issue with your eyes I believe?" Finn launched into the story before Kurt could just say 'yes'.

"Alright," the doctor said when Finn was done, "Let's take a look then huh?" Before the doctor could do anything, however, there was a knock on the door and the nurse poked her head in.

"Excuse me doctor, but his parents are here and would like to see him," she said.

"Alright, bring them in, but we have to do this exam in a couple minutes to find out what's wrong," the doctor replied. The nurse opened the door fully so Burt, Carole, and Blaine could walk in.

"Kurt," he heard his dad say and tentatively reached towards the voice.

"Dad?" he asked, not daring to open his eyes yet.

"Right here buddy," Burt said, taking his son's hand, "What happened? Why can't he open his eyes?"

"We're about to find out," the doctor said.

"Dad, is Blaine in here?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Yeah bud, he's right here and so is Carole," his dad said.

"I would prefer if there was only one person in here with him while I complete the exam," the doctor said, "So who's going to stay?" Burt was about to say he would, but then caught the look on Blaine's face. One of pure worry and devotion for the boy in front of him.

"Blaine," Burt said gently, "Why don't you stay with him?"

"R-Really?" Blaine asked, both hopeful and hesitant.

"Yeah, go on, we'll wait outside," Burt said and Blaine walked over, taking Kurt's hand. Burt, Carole, and Finn waited in the hall while the doctor examined Kurt's eyes. Kurt kept a tight hold on Blaine's hand while he had his eyes open. Eventually the doctor said he could close them again and called Burt, Carole, and Finn back in.

"Alright, well there is a deep scratch to your right cornea and a minor scratch on your left. Both will require surgery to repair the damage, but the surgery will have to wait until later this week."

"Later this week?" Kurt said, "And what do I do in between now and then if I can't see?"

"We're going to give you some eye drops, pain medication, and bandages that you'll need to change. You'll receive more after the surgery and until then you'll just need to take it easy. No school, obviously, is would probably be most beneficial for you to just stay home and in bed." The doctor finished speaking, but Kurt had nothing more to say to him. He just wanted to go home, get into his bed, snuggled with Blaine, and cry.

"Can I go home now then?" Kurt asked quietly and all of his family could hear the sadness and resignation in his voice.

"Yes you can, your dad just needs to sign the discharge papers, get your prescription, and then you're good to go." Kurt nodded and turned to wear he knew his dad had been standing. Burt squeezed his son's shoulder comfortingly before following the nurse out of the room. Within twenty minutes the five of them were in the car and on their way to the Hudmel house. Burt and Carole say in the front while the three boys were crammed into the back. Kurt's eyes were covered with bandages and he had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They finally arrived at the house and Blaine helped Kurt slowly out of the car.

"That's it, only a bit further," he encouraged the slightly taller boy. Burt held the door open for them and Blaine walked Kurt inside and led him over to the couch.

"There you go Love," he said gently, sitting down next to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered immediately and curled himself into his boyfriend's side.

"I'm right here baby," Blaine said, wrapping his arms tightly around the trembling boy, "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Carole walked over and dropped a blanket over both boys.

"Kurt, buddy, Blaine can stay here for the night if you're both okay with that," Burt said and then took a deep breathe, "He can eve stay in your room tonight."

"Really?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Yup, we trust you not to do anything," Burt said and Kurt's bottom lip began to tremble. He reached his hand in the direction of his dad's voice and Burt grabbed it.

"Daddy," Kurt choked out and Burt wrapped his son in a tight hug.

"Shh, it's alright kiddo," Burt said, knowing this wasn't just about Blaine. The tears his son was crying weren't just about being allowed to have his boyfriend stay in his room. They were the tears of a boy who was tired of not understanding why the world was against him. Blaine stood slowly so Burt could sit on the couch and he and Carole went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. They worked in silence until Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer and spoke what had been on his mind all day.

"It's my fault," he said quietly.

"What?" Carole said, turning around and looking shocked, "How is any of this your fault?"

"I should've stopped this from happening," he told her, "I should've pushed him out of the way faster."

"Blaine, even if you had we'd still be in the same position we are now, only difference being is that you would be lying on our couch and Kurt would be blaming himself. Blaine honey, if you had pushed him out of the way then you would be the one needing surgery," Carole explained gently.

"At least then he wouldn't have been hurt!" Blaine exclaimed.

"You two really do love each other huh?" Carole said a gentle look on her face.

"I love him with everything I have," Blaine old her earnestly, "He is my world Mrs. Hummel, he's my everything. Without Kurt in my life I don't know where I would be. He has had such an impact on me, he's changed me, made me a better person; and now seeing him hurt… It's killing me to know that I could have stopped this." Carole had tears in her eyes; she knew the two were in love, but to hear him say it like that… She could see the blush rising in his face as if he had just remembered who he was talking to. Before she could say anything however, Kurt had stumbled into the kitchen with Burt just behind, trying to keep his son from falling over.

"Blaine, no," Kurt said and Blaine stepped forward as Kurt tripped over his own foot, "It's not your fault. Please, please don't think it is." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine again and Blaine could feel his boyfriend's tears soaking into his shirt.

"Shush Love, please don't cry, we're going to have to change the bandages now," Blaine said as he sat down in a chair ad tugged Kurt down on his lap.

"I d-don't care," Kurt stuttered, "Just please don't think this is your fault Blaine. Please!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Blaine said, "Just stop crying sweetheart, it's all okay."

"C'mon kiddo," Burt said gently, "Let's get you up to bed, it's been a long day." He slowly helped his son to his feet and he and Blaine led Kurt upstairs, Carole behind them.

"There you go bud," Burt said, "Lie down." Kurt lied own on his bed and Blaine sat next to him.

"We're going to change the bandages and put the drops in, okay sweetie?" Carole said quietly, "Then you can get some sleep." Kurt nodded and lifted his head slightly as his dad unwrapped the bandages from around his head. When he finally put his head back down, the bandages were gone, but he kept his eyes firmly shut.

"Alright kiddo, can you open your eyes for me?" Burt asked gently. Kurt whimpered slightly and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly as he opened his eyes. Blaine ran his free hand though Kurt's hair as Burt put the drops in Kurt's eyes.

"That's it buddy," Burt said, "Good job. Alright, you can close your eyes now kiddo." Kurt did so gladly and his dad then took a bottle of cream and spread it around his son's eyes. The burning around Kurt's eyes lessened significantly.

"Can you sit up for me buddy?" his dad asked and Kurt said. Burt wrapped the new bandages securely around Kurt's head.

"Here you go sweetheart," Carole said, taking Kurt's hand and putting some pain pills in it, "Take those and then get some sleep." Kurt swallowed the pills and then lied back down, pulling Blaine down next to him. Blaine looked up hesitantly at Burt and Carole who just smiled at him.

"Get some sleep boys," Burt said, kissing Kurt's forehead and ruffling Blaine's hair. The pair walked out of the room and Kurt snuggled further into Blaine's side.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too Kurt. So, so much."

**Alright, so I know this has been done a million times before but I hope you liked it anyway.**

**Let me know what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
